


Gangsta: Dumb Doug

by Whimsicalmaiden



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Twilights (Gangsta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsicalmaiden/pseuds/Whimsicalmaiden
Summary: Working in the city of Ergastulum,  (F/n) encounters unusual  people and events, as she was adjusting to live a life of solitude after a family crisis.In the wake of the event,  her young Twilight sibling was  forcibly removed from her home,  and thrown in an orphanage;  Leading to the reason why she has worked at such a places,  in search.However,  Doug,  a handsome, freckled jerk, and Twilight, enters her life with his hardened heart and off mindset; stirring up emotions within (F/n) as they establish a purely sexual relationship.But how long will that last....* I do not own the rights to this manga/anime or characters from Gangsta. Only the plot. Thanks for reading.*Oh, and STRONG sexual situations.I encourage you not to read if it bothers you.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here from Wattpad thanks a bunch! I love you lol. And if you from here, also thank you. I’ll love you too soon 😌

Reader's POV:

"Doug..." You laid in bed on your stomach, bare back exposed to the air, peering at him with your naturally seductive (e/c) eyes.

The clinking of his tags resounded in the dark room, with little to no sunlight, as he placed his shirt over his head finally responding, "What is it?"

You momentarily thought about what it was you were going to say. He recently took on a job to kill a few people just for the fun of it and you were worried sick that something had happened to him since he didn't contact you for weeks until now.

He seems to think he's invincible or something, but he's just a fucking Twilight. Who gives a shit though? Just because he's the product of Celebrer users and has increased agility, and such, doesn't mean he should be using that strength. You wanted him to live peacefully while he's still alive since his lifespan is already shortened from being born as he was.

You rolled out of bed, bending over to slip your (f/c) panties on, pulling your arms through the sleeves of your shirt afterward.

If I approach the subject wrong, we could get into another fight. I better choose my words wisely.

"Are you going to fucking say something, or not?" He growled lowly slipping his black sneakers on while you slowly fiddled with buttons on your shirt due to having long nails.

"I was just thinking... that we should go on a trip or something. Take a break from the madness of this city. It'd do us both some good. Maybe even help us contemplate our futures while we relax."

You managed to somehow secure each button in its hole. In some way, you think you selected your words very carefully.

"(F/n)."

Softly, "Yeah?" You turned around only to be rudely snatched up.

"The fuck did I tell you about that shit?" He tightly held you by the collar of your white blouse, practically choking you.

"Getting your fucking hands off me, Dog..." You roughly brushed him off, fixing your shirt with an obvious attitude as you walked away with your brows knitted together angrily.

He gets highly pissed when you call him that, to the point where he gets physical with you. He wrapped his cold fingers around your throat, your feet dangling in the air.

"Call me by my real fucking name. And though I've said this a million times, I'll say it again: You're not my fucking GIRLFRIEND. There is no future for 'us', nor is their room for 'we'. I can't take care of a bitch and myself."

"I'm not planning our lives together or anything, and FYI, I don't need you to take care of me! For crying out loud, I just want to take a vacation with you, Doug!"

"What for? We're not friends or anything. We're just fucking. Simple shit." He placed your feet on the ground again but had yet to remove his hand from your neck.

"Yeah, and I'm sick of it."

His sensitive brown eyes bore into you, making you mentally bow down and appease him like puppets on strings. He shifted closer, hips against your own, hand slithering to the nape of your neck as your eyes stuck on his like magnets.

In one breath, "Stop fucking me then..."

"You're the one who brought me here, the fuck..." You grumbled, wiping his lips with your tongue. Yeah, you were in the middle of an argument, but you couldn't help but think that Doug was sexiest when he was angry with you, especially the tone of voice he took with you; Calm, yet hostile all at once.

"Get the fuck out of here." He pushed your face away with little to no force, his mop-like locks swaying behind him. He threw his hoodie on walking towards the main entrance, unlocking the door.

"Hey, you know, right?"

His entire body froze in place like you directly pointed a universal remote at him and pressed pause. Gosh, if you such a thing like that, he'd be with you all the time. You'd never have to worry about whether he's dead or alive.

"The fuck are you going on about?"

"Try calling me sometimes so I know you're breathing." The fresh pack of cigarettes that was lying on his bedside table was now being ripped open, pursed between your lips while grabbing the lighter and setting it ablaze.

He heavily sighed, opening the portal to depression at it's brightest moment, forcing you to squint your eyes from it's dull, yet blinding rays.

"Don't smoke in here, and lock up for me..." He pulled the door closed behind him, the room becoming dark once again.

That guy's a real piece of work, only fucking when it's convenient. What about your needs as a young lady? They're rather hard to take care of since Doug disappears for months at a time, and since you both live in the same shitty town, you should be having your needs taken care of daily. The hot air fills your lungs as you took a long drag in a minor stupor, wiggling your way into the tight black jeans.

Succeeding in chaffing your thighs together every time you moved, you listlessly put on the blue-jean jacket rimmed with brown faux fur on the hood. The slight buzz you usually felt from the nicotine started to kick in, relaxing you as you opened the door to Hell.

Ergastulum...

A shitty town with shitty people, who make shitty food. Overall, it's a shitty place, if you couldn't figure. If anyone asked you would you recommend living in this place, the answer would be no. You never know where you're going at night, half of the streetlights don't work. The foundation of brick buildings was cracked badly, forcing them to be abandoned - not to mention most of the walls are decorated with bullet holes and blood. Looking to build a model of the Eiffel Tower with bullet casings? There's enough on the ground to go around. The town is fucking horrible; Takes the trophy for poverty.

Coming upon a busy street at a red light, you crush the maroon-stained cancer stick under your black heels, waiting for the light to change.

I'm speaking of this town with such disgust, and yet I'm part of the shitty community.

Seconds later the light flashed red, allowing you to freely make your way across the tire-streaked pavement. The shadow of the freestanding stone wall building dawned on you as you made your way to the entrance. pulling the door open, a flight of stairs presents themselves, exhausting you by just the thought of walking up to them. Your bed was up there, so you inhaled deeply taking the first step to a better future awaiting you.

Once at the top, you unlocked the door to your cozy loft, stripping your clothes off while locking up.

"You're late..." A coarse voice disrupted the comfortable silence that was usually undisturbed; a shadow in the corner shifted, being that eye-patched bastard wearing a cheeky smile.

"I don't believe I asked for you..." You coldly voiced, pulling your hair out of the tight ponytail.

He stepped into the streams of light creeping through your blinds, leaning back against the gray leather chaise located directly in the center of the room.

"Don't be so mean. You haven't requested my services in a while. Sooo, I thought I'd stop by and give you a discount." He beamed at you, slightly adjusting his eye patch.

Lips pursed in a thin line, "Go home, whore..." You pivoted on your left foot, heading to the bathroom.

Pulling the medicine cabinet open, you grabbed a bottle of painkillers, nearly guzzling a dozen down, before gathering handfuls of water into your mouth, and then splashing your face afterward.

"Whoa... You stressed, or something? Cause if so," he brushed his growing bulge against you, the stubble on his face tickling your cheek as he forced your hands on the counter. "I'm available to you."

"I've been fucked already."

You could feel the hair on his arms brushing against yours as he slowly brought them back, his fingers gliding over your wrist to your forearm and down past your shoulders. "Twice in a row the way you like?" He now tugged at your panties, tediously sliding them down, unbuckling his belt afterward.

You gripped the counter, gasping softly. "Worick, this is extortion."

"You don't mind though..." He sweetly sang into your ear, thrusting into you softly, confirming that you weren't denying him.

He's right...

You arched your back, eyes clouded with desire. "Then do it like usual."

"Of course." He opened his shirt up. You watched in the mirror, drooling over his biceps and pectorals, so perfectly crafted, eyes meeting his blue one in the reflection.

Worick was beautiful, but you would prefer that freckle-faced idiot to be taking you from behind, his thick brown dreads skimming your cheeks while he whispers dirty things in your ear, abusing your ass with his rough hands.

"Ngh, Doug~" You lewdly cried out, stopping Worick in his tracks. You sweatdropped, turning your head his way. "Worick, I'm - !"

He silenced you by placing his velvet-like lips on yours, his tongue recoiling from his mouth into yours, shortly taking refuge back into his own.

"Call me what you want, you're paying." He breathed out all at once, earning a playful scoff from you, resuming his ravenous assault.

♦ ♦ ♦

Sprawled out beside you, Worick ran his index finger up and down your spine, occasionally drawing circles in the small of your back.

"Why so cold, (F/n)? Kid not treating ya right?" He made a face suggesting that he did something unforgivable, which he didn't.

"It's Doug, and he isn't doing anything wrong. We're not dating..."

He eyes you as though his bullshit meter was ticking in the red zone. "He's still saying shit like that to you?"

"No, they're my own thoughts." You climbed out of bed, walking over to the white oak dresser, pulling out a band of money, "How much?"

"Hmm..." He hummed trying to pinpoint a specific price without seeming petty, "How about 150?"

Both your brows raised, "Wow... Nice." You walked back over to the bed, crawling up to Worick -who made cigarettes look exotic when he placed his lips upon them."You must really love me or something, dropping the price that much."

"I love you like a mama's boy." He rolled on his side, pulling you closer to rest his head against your chest. "And an added bonus is my eye doesn't hurt so much when I'm with you."

"Is that so?" You purred, combing your fingers through his silky platinum tresses, twirling the longer strands around your finger.

He let out a light breath of air, a smile forming with dismay and bewilderment all at once. "You're not gonna ask about it?" He turned over, his head now in your lap.

"If you want me to know, you'll tell me. Besides, I don't like to pry too much..." You leaned down, bestowing a kiss on his scar.

Worick reached his hand out to you, stroking your cheek gently, his eyes flickering with hearts in them. "It's official. You're my mama forever!" He came up swiftly giving you a quick peck, then proceeded to roll out of bed ever so coolly like James Bond when he's trying to evade the eyes of his enemies in an attempt to steal classified intelligence.

"I gotta go though. Nick and I got business at Bastard." He pulled on his clothes, admiring the way you delicately purse the cigarette between your lips, staring into the distance as you breathed in, thinking about all the premature wrinkles that would come your way later in life.

"Oh, that reminds me..." You strolled across the room into the kitchen opening up one of the French doors. "I made good stuff for you guys." You slowly strolled over, handing him the bag.

Peeking in the bag, "What is it?"

"Baklava. I made too much."

"Sweet. I hate to fuck and leave, but I gotta." He stepped into his shoes, twisting and turning.

"It's your job." Taking one last puff of your cigarette, you slipped it between his lips.

"Yeah, but I like hanging out with you, but see ya around." He gave you a light smooch on the cheek, hurrying out your door afterward.

"Bye..." You dryly bid him.

Now you were alone, left to figure out what to do until ten. Surely, you could start with a bath. Entering the bathroom, you bent over plugging the drain and running hot water, pouring peach-scented soap into it. Leaned up against the counter of the sink, you thought about your fallout with him, realizing that you were probably out of line for saying that.

"Let's take a trip together..." You absentmindedly let the tub fill up, jumping down to turn it off right away, "That really does sound like relationship shit..." Just as you dipped your toes in, you heard a knock on your door, making you scrutinize your brows frowning. You grabbed your black lace robe, putting it on as you walked to the door, opening it without so much as asking who it was or looking through the peephole.

"You answered..." He fidgeted in an attempt to look at ease.

"Doug, what's up?" You voiced with a hint of surprise. It's rare for him to come over.

"I just realized I skipped around with you."

You crossed your arms over your chest, "That's ok. I got it taken care of."

Blinking quickly a few times, "Oh, alright. Well, I was just checking up on you. See ya." He pivoted on his left foot, throwing his right hand up to lazily wave it at you.

Just checking up on me?

"Hey, wait." You called out to him.

He slightly turned your way, "Yeah?"

You didn't want to send him away after he made the effort to come see you, so there was only one thing to do.

"Want to take a bath with me?"

He scoffed softly, the corners of his mouth extending into a carefree smile.

"Sure."

End.

Thanks for reading this long ass shit. Sorry for cursing so much. I can't help it. But I hope you enjoyed

And if I'm not asking too much please let me know your thoughts 😊


	2. Two

Reader's POV:

Leg covered in foam, you waved it around in the air, eyes focused on Doug, whose eyelids were closed, breathing soft, resting his arms on the rim of the tub. You were in a daze, absorbed in marveling his handsome features when he was completely relaxed; His eyelashes were long, able to render you useless when he batted them, and the freckles dotting his face were as brilliant as the constellations in the night sky, making him that much cuter.

"Hey, how long are you gonna gawk at me?" He lifted his head, wearing an annoyed expression.

"As long as you'll let me." You blissfully stuck your tongue out at him, nudging his leg with your right foot.

"Well, stop." He splashed you with water. You gasped, retaliating immediately, resulting in puddles of water glossing the floor.

Now that the war was over, you both stared at each other lecherously. Doug was wiggling his eyebrows at you, risquely smirking as he gave you the "get-over-here" head nod. Obeying him, you made the water rise as you now switched over to his side, your back pressed against his chest.

You leaned your head back, closing your eyes, "I can't read minds, you know?"

"Neither can I. So tell me why you say the things you do?" His hot words made your ear tingle, but that's a good question. Why do you say what you say? You raised your brows, not even certain yourself why you were so brutally honest. You never held back your words even if they hurt other people, and you didn't mind others being straightforward with you either.

"Holding back too much hurts sometimes." You reached for the orchid sponge, rubbing it with soap.

He chuckled, "You think so?"

"I do."

"Alright, then I'll give it a go... I apologize for yelling at you this morning and becoming physical. I'm just not comfortable with the idea of forming romantic bonds with women, you know."

"Because you're a tag?" You leaned forward, turning to look back at him.

Brown eyes zoomed in on your (e/c) eyes, "That's exactly why."

You completely turned around, placing each of your legs at the side of his, "But because of that reason don't you think you should experience these kinds of things?"

"No, I don't. Love is a privilege for Normals. Tags got no business doing such a thing." He zealously declared, snaking his right arm around your waist. Sensing that another 'but' was about to come out of your mouth, Doug placed a finger over your lips, "Let's drop this. Please." 

You respectfully complied, lathering his chest with your small fingers, slowly wrapping your tongue around the single digit he held on your lips, his cheeks going red.

"Doug, will you?" You slid your hands over his defined pectorals, steady slithering to his shoulders, draping your arms around his neck.

"Do the honors?" He narrowed his eyes brazenly, lips invading your breathing space.

You simply nodded.

"You're such a slut, (F/n). You like me calling you that?" He mumbled against your lips, nibbling on them daintily. Hands slipped under your thighs simultaneously, raising you up and filling the void. 

"I like everything you do, Doug." You cupped his face between your hands, devouring his lips in seconds. When you were with him, you lost all sense of reality, fulfilling your hearts deepest desires.

And to think you've only known each other for four months. It's easy to forget the people who treated you like shit when you've got Doug. He eases your mind; Stops it from continuously wandering about what you're exactly doing with your life besides smoking cigarettes, and having sex. When you've got a million dollar Johnny¹ like Doug, it's hard not to get addicted. Worick's good, too, but he's practically a grandpa - a sexy one nonetheless.

"Oh my... Doug!" You pulled him in closer, his head against your chest, biting on the tender flesh, trailing his tongue up your neck.

He clenched his teeth together, bucking his hips harder and harder, taking in long deep breaths, slamming you against him harder.

Arching your back, you could feel the usual tight sensation growing in the pit of your stomach, "Doug, I'm cumming!"

Doug's POV:

He knitted his brows with excitement, never tearing his gaze away from your naked form convulsing around him, your heavenly moans resounding in his ears. Your body went limp, his strong arms supporting you, your ragged breaths of air tingling his neck.

"What the hell... You came without me." He gripped your chin tightly, tilting it up.

In between breaths, "I'm sorry, Doug. I just... get so excited when I'm with you." You pressed your lips against him, softly taking hold of his bottom lip.

He sighed with amusement, a twisted smirk plastered on his lips, "What are you gonna do to please me?"

"Whatever you want me to do, Daddy."

Oh God... That lecherous tone of voice you used with him really gets his blood pumping. Everything you did was hypnotizing; From the way, you fluttered your thick lashes to the way you adorned him with your affection.

"That's what I like to hear."

(a/n: The rest is up to your imagination. :)

• • •

After your hot session in the bathtub, both of you actually showered, and laid beside each other underneath the fuzzy multicolored blanket, cracking jokes, and listening to music; The stuff he was really into.

After dying of laughter from a story he told you about other tags, an awkward silence fills the air, the sound of rain heavily pattering on the skylight. Glancing out the window into the gray gloominess, he figures it was about time he heads back home. He had accomplished what he needed, so leaving only makes sense. Before he opened his mouth, you spoke up.

"Did you know that supposedly God is crying when it rains?" You squinted your eyes, bringing a cigarette to your lips.

"God?" One of his brows raised.

"Yup." You mumbled, holding the flame to the end of the non-menthol stick, inhaling lightly once ignited.

"You think God exists?" He propped himself up, reaching over for the glass of water on the nightstand, looking over at you while taking a gulp.

"Yeah, sure." You shrugged your shoulders, "You?"

He set the glass back on the flower patterned coaster, "Can't say I do." After all that has happened in his life, is he supposed to believe in such a majestic figure?

"Why not?" You rolled over on your side, tapping the square lightly, ash drifting on the glass tray.

"Because the world is a shitty place. Ergastulum is the perfect example."

You hummed, "It's not the world, it's people. The world was fine before us, I'm sure. Besides, I don't think a world with you in it is that shitty." A sincere smile on your face.

"I kill people for a living, (F/n..." He stared at you with a straight face. 

"I think about killing." You giggled.

He rolled his eyes, flicking you in the forehead, "You're an idiot. That's different from actually doing it."

"Thinking it is just as bad."

He let out an exhausted sigh. Talking to you was like talking to a kid sometimes; You always look for the better things in life, despite all the pent up sadness lingering in your luminescent (e/c) eyes, the pain growing every time you gaze at him. He knew he was no good for you, but there's just something about you that draws him in. It could be the fact that you're a Normal. One of the kindest he ever met.

"When are you leaving this place, (F/n)?"

"When I die, I guess." You slipped out of bed, hands over your head stretching.

"I mean when are you leaving Ergastulum. You said you'd only intended to stay for a month; It's been four, what are you doing?"

"Just living." You boringly replied, heading to the kitchen.

"You need to get out of here."

"You too." You playfully shot back.

"I'm fucking serious. A lot of shit is happening around here, and hanging with me doesn't really help either."

"And your point is...?" You boorishly remarked, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water, twisting the cap off.

"You could die from associating with me." He emphasized.

"It's unlikely though. I only see you once a month. Hell, I'm lucky if it's twice."

"Yeah, well you know why..." He mumbled, sliding his pants up to his legs, the clinking of his belt buckle echoing in the room.

"You gonna disappear now?"

"What do you think?" He adjusted his belt to hug him perfectly; It's a pain to have to pull up your pants every time they start falling. He sat on the edge of the bed the way people who don't really want to wake up do in an attempt to get fired up for the day, but just can't.

"You look unmotivated..." You migrated over to him, taking a seat in his lap, satin skin brushing against his warm chest, glazed eyes scanning over your breast.

"A little." He admitted, squeezing the flesh of your thighs between his hands as if it were a stress ball.

"I can help if you want." You placed your hand on the growing bulge beneath his pants, grinding your corresponding region against it as well.

He growled lowly, nails etched in your hips, biting his lower lip.

"Quit tormenting me, (F/n). I gotta go." Though he was saying that, he was marking your collar bone with hickies, increasing the size until he reached your neck.

"Doug... stay the night, for once?" You stared at him with pleading eyes, making him lose face.

A mortified sigh escaped him, causing him to cease his titillating assault, his tired brown eyes now looking into yours.

"You know I can't do that..." He whispered in a closemouthed manner, begging for you to understand.

The right end of your mouth curved up a bit, expressing the disappointment you felt. "It was worth a try." You fell from his lap to the bed, you're right hand resting on your forehead like a damsel in distress crying for help.

He pulled his shirt over his head, untucking the few dreads stuck underneath his collar. He peeked over at you, feeling guilty for causing you to listlessly stare out into the distance, a new square pursed between your lips.

In the midst of grabbing his jacket, "You understand, right?

Shifting your head to the left, "Yeah, I know we're just sex partners..."

Shaking his head, "Not that. If you can't understand now, you will, eventually. Night, (F/n)." He pressed on to the main entrance.

"Goodnight, Doug."

Before closing the door, "I'll call sometimes..." He mumbled, now in the hall of your building. He ran his fingers through his thick locs, trotting down the steps. Pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, cautiously exiting. He wouldn't want anyone to try exploiting him with your presence, not that it would really bother him though - he'd like to think it wouldn't, anyway.

The sad image of you lying in bed popped up in his head, reluctantly admitting to himself that he should have stayed.

If God does exist, now would be a good time to tell him that he was doing the right thing.

End.

Sorry, it's boring, but thanks for reading. Enjoy! 😃


	3. Three

Reader's POV:

Today the sun is especially hot, but you weren't breaking a sweat. You just sauntered about, trying to make it to your next destination. It's been three weeks since you last saw him, and he called once during that time. Can't complain though, it's better than nothing. The good thing is your use to this treatment; You know, giving up the goods, and never being called back for a long time.

Digging in your pocket, you flipped open the pack of squares only to be met with disappointment. You had none left, which is strange because you only smoked twenty today. Oh, wait...

You closed your eyes, tossing the empty box in a nearby trashcan, "What a drag..." Looks like you'll have to make a pitstop. Good thing you were heading in the direction of the shop anyways.

"Well, well, if it isn't the handyman's sugar momma..."

"Well, well, if it isn't the craggily old hag, Joel..."

"Ooh, you're getting better at insults. That almost hurt my feelings." She grinned, her arms folded over her chest.

"Really? Cause I've been pr — "

Cutting you off, "No, not really, you twit."

Chuckling softly, "You never crack old lady. Well, everything but your skin."

She grabbed a fly swatter, proceeding to crush you like a bug multiple times, "Just kidding!! I'm sorry!" You shouted, taking a defensive stance while laughing.

Pulling back, "You brats all need a beating." She hooked her weapon back on the wall, resuming reading her newspaper as she was before you walked up.

"I was just joking. Besides you love me!" You batted your eyelashes at her with a wide smile.

Grimacing, "Barely..."

"So mean..." You sighed dramatically.

"The usual?" She peeked up at you.

You nodded, "Please.", digging in your pocket, pulling out a ten dollar bill, laying it on the counter.

"Black Thunder 100s, non-menthol." She slid them across to you, putting the money in the cash register.

You ripped the box open, inserting one in your lips, relaxing as you fired it up, filling your lungs with cancerous smog.

"A few weeks ago, that boy of yours stopped by with baklava. Said you made it. Give me the recipe."

Completely surprised, you raised your head in the air feeling powerful. She liked your baking? What a shock.

"I'm glad you thought it was delicious. I can teach you personally if you want cause I'm an award-winning chef." You bragged with your hands on your hips, wearing a cocky smile.

"Hold your horses, Pinocchio. I never said it was good. I didn't even eat any." She frowned.

"You didn't?" You narrowed your eyes at her skeptically.

"Nope, not a bite."

Leaning closer, "You sure?"

"Positive." She affirmed.

"One-hundred percent?"

With a straight face, "Ten million."

"Hey, guys! What are you two doing?"

You looked to your right, greeted by a sunny smile, "Hey Connie. Your hag of a granny wants the recipe for my baklava, but claims she didn't eat it." You explained.

"Haha, she's lying. She shoved my piece in her mouth, and took a few more from Worick!" 

"Constance!!!" She growled, snatching the swatter off the wall again, furiously slapping her with it.

"Sorry! Sorry, grandma!" She yelped, dancing around, trying to avoid her.

"You're trash!!"

A commotion could be heard in an alley not far from you, and by the sounds of it, the voices belonged to children. The thumping of feet and soft groans echoed over there, informing you of what was taking place in the alley. A heavy sigh escaped your lips along with the billowing clouds earlier inhaled. Before you could head that direction, Joel stopped you, obstructing your way with the swat.

"That ain't your business." She scrutinized her brows, a stern look written all over her face.

Raising your left hand, you slowly pushed it away with the tips of your middle and index finger, "Move around granny."

"You should listen." Constance's hand was wrapped around your arm, nervousness in her voice, "Those kids are trouble."

Shaking her off with a smile, "I'm an adult though. I got this covered."

"You shouldn't go around playing hero. It'll get you in trouble." That annoying hag warned you, now putting her business face back on, she took a seat, demanding Connie to head back in the shop.

"See you in two days, old lady." Marching forward, you placed the fresh pack in your butt pocket, turning left around the corner, eyes landing on the kids.

"Where's your mommy?"

"Why does your skin have all those ugly spots?"

"Everyone hates you. You fucking tags should all die..."

Three boys looking around the age of twelve were surrounding another boy, one you see quite often. Pushing through the group, you stood in front of the kid hunched over on the pavement, looking down at him.

"You ok, kid?" You kneeled beside him, rubbing his back. He didn't say anything just gasped for air, clutching his ribs.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing Lady?!" The brunette ringleader stepping forward with his red and blonde headed henchmen.

You narrowed your eyes at them, helping the young man up, "You fucking little shits. Who raised you animals to pick on another individual and calling out his possible insecurities? Fuck you guys." You aggressively hissed, aiming for intimidation, and possibly for them to piss their pants. Unfortunately, kids, these days don't tolerate verbal bullshit; So, if push comes to shove, you'll have to kick some ass.

"He's a Tag. Tags are trash. Trash must be dealt with." A crooked smile growing on his lips, "And I'm the dealer.", arms crossed over his chest.

"Great speech, asshole. Get the fuck out the way." You demanded, sauntering about as a beam for the young boy. Luckily, they let you pass with a bit of force. You slapped the leader, who one of the other boys called Zara.

"You'll regret that, you bitch." He grumbled.

"Cool story bro..." You disappeared from their sight.

"I'm gonna get you to the Doc. Alright, Enis?"

"Yeah, thanks..."

• • •

"Theo, I bought you a lovely patient." You announced in monotone, pushing the door open with your shoulder. Your eyes met with a blue pair, surprise apparent in both your gazes.

"(F/n), what are you doing here? And you're soaked." The usual charming Worick took the boy out your hands.

"Just being helpful."

"The work never stops piling up. Everyone wants to play savior today." Theo complained, adjusting his glasses.

"Lighten up, Theo. I'll give you a nice massage and some cookies for the trouble." You courteously offered.

There was a twinkle in his eye, "What kind of cookies?"

"Not the kind you're looking for." Worick wrapped his hairy arms around you, his chin resting on your head.

You laughed, "Regular cookies."

"Damn you, Handyman... Having women fawn over you." He glared your direction, Worick responding to his complaint by sticking his tongue out.

"Why are you here?" You walked over to the next room over with him, the familiar overdoser lying in bed unconscious.

"Heh... I'm sure you can figure that out." He indiscreetly notions to Nicholas, making you laugh lightly.

"And this one, too." He walked over about fifty feet past Nick's bed. You followed suit, your attention landing on the sunkissed freckle-faced the bastard.

"Doug?!"

"You know him?" Worick watched as you stride over to the unconscious idiot, stroking his cheek gently.

"This is him..."

He knew exactly who you meant by him.

"Well, I don't believe you should be affiliated with him anymore." He voiced, scratching his head.

"Why?" You turned your head his direction.

"He attempted to murder Danny."

Your mouth dropped open. Hopefully, that registered incorrectly because you couldn't believe it.

"Of the Monroe family??!" 

He nodded his head, "Yeah..."

"You fucking idiot!" You repeatedly slapped him in the face until he jolted out his slumber. It took a while, but he came to eventually.

"What the hell is your problem?!?" He angrily yelled holding his swollen right cheek. At least that whole scenario popped up in your head. It's rude to pick on the weak. You sighed heavily, "Hey, Worick you mind helping me haul him home?" You pleaded. He would be the one lugging him over his shoulder. You barely had the strength to drag around a twelve-year-old. So if he does this, it'll mean a lot to you.

"Only if I can extort you in a few days." He deviously smirked, kissing your forehead.

"Whenever, handyman."

• • •

"Thanks. This was very helpful. Especially since you did all the work." You hugged the mature guy gratefully.

"See ya around, sweety."

You closed the door, glancing back at the imbecile out cold in your bed. Taking notice of his wet clothes, you walk over removing them. The least you can do is dry them, and he'll get sick if he keeps them in any longer. Couldn't have that.

"Shit..." A low groan infused with tiredness escaped him as he slowly shook his head from side-to-side, shaking off what could only be growing pain.

"I'm surprised you're awake." You admitted quietly, pushing a single loc away from his face.

Squinting, "(F/n)?"

"Yup, it's me. We're at my place."

He looks around shortly, "I see..."

"Doug, did you really attempt to murder a Normal?" You sternly questioned with your hands on your hips.

Yawning, "Yeah."

"Daniel Monroe, to be more specific."

"That's my business, not yours." He grumbled weakly, "Now leave me alone." He flipped over on his stomach, his face in the pillow.

You grabbed a handful of his dreads, tugging on them, "You can't do that kind of thing to someone like him, Doug..."

Propping himself up on his elbows, "(F/n), I appreciate the input, but stop."

You walked over to your closet, peeling the clothes off your skin, the cold air hitting your body. You threw the clothes in the dirty basket and grabbed two blankets, and a dry towel.

You closed the door, sliding under the sheets with him, spreading the two blankets over the both of you.

"Sorry, it's so cold." You grabbed parts of your hair squeezing the water out. You rolled over drying his hair as well.

"It's ok. I'm grateful for your kindness. I don't deserve it, but thank you." He caressed your cheek with his knuckles, his brown orbs focused on yours. 

You kissed the back of his hand, smiling at him, "Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah."

"Then I'll make you something."

He reached for your wrist, holding you back before you slipped away, "Not for food. For you."

Embarrassment made your face explode with red, nervously, "D-Doug..."

Doug's POV:

Fuck I said that out loud!!

"N-No!! I was... I meant I'm really hungry!! I mean for food like... Like!?"

The blanket began to fall," Like chicken," his eyes immediately catching a glimpse of your hardened buds, but still was attempting to help you understand what he meant, "Chicken tits."

Laughing, "What?!", you gave him a strange look.

"Chicken breast!! I mean do you have any chicken breast...?" He hid his face under the blanket, silently scolding himself.

You lifted the blanket a bit, smiling at him, "I have chicken breast, Doug."

Gulping, "Great."

• • •

"That was pretty smooth earlier." You nudged him, digging your fork into a piece of orange chicken.

"Ugh, let's not talk about it..." He shoveled some noodles into his mouth. He wanted to forget all about it. That was totally lame on his part, spouting nonsense like that. Well, it's not nonsense. He does think you're a rather wonderful person, and your body is perfect — even the slithers of tiger stripes around your waist. He snuck glances at you, watching your lips puckers up, blowing gently over the steaming chicken.

"You're really cool, (F/n)."

Your eyes meet his, the compliment raising your ego as you put the bowl down. Clearing your throat, charmingly "You think so?", flipping your hair with your left hand, "Cause I think I'm pretty cool, too. I tend to do superhero things. Like, help the weak." With glittering eyes, "You're the perfect example!"

He let out a heavy sigh, placing his bowl on the table, "I take it back." A fit of laughter erupted from you as he began to tickle you all over, eventually turning into play fighting. Then a thought struck him while both of you took a breather.

"I'm suspended for a while. So, we should hang out more..." He shyly suggested since this was unnatural. It feels like he's asking for your hand in marriage, though he has no idea what that's like.

"You wanna use me to kill time?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "If that's how you want to look at it, then sure."

You giggled, "You're so honest, Doug. Oh, and I'm forcing you to stay the night. I told Theo I'd take good care of you."

He raised his brows, intrigued by your lasciviousness, "How are you gonna do that?"

"By giving you Downer, of course." You happily smiled, jabbing him with a needle without warning.

Left eye twitching, "I knew there was something about you that I didn't like..."

End.


	4. Four

Doug's POV:

"(F/n), I can't last." Doug grunted, running his hands all over your bouncing breast. His suspension was turning into a fucking marathon. Literally. He hadn't left your place since 'you' brought him here.

"Just a little more!"

He really wished he could give you more and he wanted to. Seeing you ride him with such passion was an amazing sight for the eyes, but his stamina... was really low.

"(F/n)...." He grabbed you by your shoulders. "Doug, no!" You whimpered, coming to a gradual stop. "It's soft." He deadpanned.

You let out a sigh, ceasing all movement with a pout. "Sorry. I was being selfish." You leaned over him, grabbing a cigarette and lighter.

"Selfish?" He folded his arms under his head, "I think unreasonable is the word." He chortled with raised brows.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess eight times is a lot. I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"Actually, it was ten!" He protested.

"No way. You couldn't even get it up two times." You harshly reminded, which made him pout, but it turned into a smirk.

"But you fixed that, didn't you?" He touched your lips and winked.

You rolled your eyes, scoffing, "Yeah, whatever." you pursed a cigarette between your lips and threw the pack on the table. "I'm hungry."

"Let's grab a bite, then." Doug suggested, twirling strands of your hair around his finger.

"Alright. The quitter pays." You teased, but he willingly obliged, but surely that wasn't enough. It had to be more. There's still something he can do.

"Let's go." you started to get up, but Doug grabbed hold of your wrist. You looked down at him, "What?"

"Wanna ride my face?"

• • •

The both of you headed down to a food stand a few blocks away and as agreed, he was paying. You hadn't said a word since leaving the apartment. He was beginning to worry.

He cleared his throat grabbing your attention. "You alive, (F/n)?"

You shot him a pleasant smile. "More like revived. Thanks to you." Like usual you dig in your pockets for a cigarette & Doug's noses crinkled up. He absolutely loathed the stench of cigarettes, but who is he to tell you to stop. 

"You're good at more than just stroking." You cuffed the flame, inhaling deeply.

He scoffs playfully, "I could've told you that." He tilts his head, side glancing at you, "I don't use my tongue on just anyone."

You narrow your eyes, purring "Hmm. I'm honored."

Taken aback by your beauty, he clears his throat and flips his hood on, hiding the red dusting his cheeks. "A-anyway...what are you gonna order? I'm thinking chili dogs, cheese fries, an order of hot wings, bout four beers, and----"

"That's a lot..."

"--Apple pie." He finishes. "I need all that to get back the energy you drained. What about you?"

"Hmm...? Maybe a strawberry chicken salad."

Doug smacks his lips. "Plus two pizza puffs, cheese sticks, and a large shake." He throws his left arm around your shoulder, reeling you in. "You're going to wanna replenish enough for what I have in store." 

You become bashful, separating from him. "W-what the hell are you saying, idiot?!" 

"Just pig out." He speeds up a bit when the red and yellow shack comes into view. "Max-Shack...it's been a while." He admires it. (A/n: real place is Maxwell street or ju-town. in Chicago. It's lit 👌)

You pass him by straight to the entrance, "Are you really talking to the building?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Both of you waited in line, inhaling the variety of mouthwatering smells wafting about, making small talk. After placing the order, it took around thirty minutes for that to get done. Doug grabbed the bags and you handled the shakes, bidding the cashier goodbye. You headed over back to your place, going straight to the rooftop and sat at the edge with the food, silently eating for a few minutes. He felt like he hadn't eaten in ages, but when he looked over at your salad it was gone and you moved on to the cheese sticks.

"I knew you were gonna need more than grass." He stuffs his mouth with a few fries.

"Thanks for making the call." You say in between bites with a close-mouthed smile.

"It's nothing."

"And thanks for just hanging too. I'm really surprised you stayed this long. Just a few weeks ago, you were practically telling me to you'd never stay the night. It's nice though."

"Heh. I should be thanking you for letting me intrude. I am just using you after all." He smirks, to which you respond by laughing.

Glancing over at you, he brings the hotdog to his mouth. He didn't know what to say. This whole situation definitely screamed relationship, but it didn't feel wrong. It made him conflicted. "I think hanging out with you is nice too, (F/n). It's comfortable," He paused for a second. "but you know after my suspension's over, it'll be----"

"Back to normal?" You slurped the vanilla shake with closed eyes. "I know. I haven't forgotten what we are."

Hearing the despondency in your voice made him worry. The fact that you like him is indisputable and the desire in your (e/c) orbs was more than lust. How can he respond to those feelings?

He rubbed his head and sighed. ...What now? Oh yeah!! He rummaged through the brown paper bag, "Hey," nudging you with his elbow, "drink up."

You shook your head, digging in your pocket for the usual. "More of a smoker." 

Doug shrugs his shoulder, "Suit yourself.", downing the first can, soon followed by the other 

• • •

Reader's POV:

"(F/n), did I forget to *hic* you beatidulll...?" Doug slurs his words awfully, trying to finish off the fourth can in a gulp. When suddenly he set it down and stood up, walked a few feet over unzipping his fly and starts peeing.

"Doug!" You rise up quickly. "Your pissing on the landlady's flowers!"

"They look a bit thirsty." He childishly grins, shaking and fixing himself up. Almost immediately, he reaches for the drink again. You place your hand atop his, pouring it out. "You're done, remember?"

"Your no p-phone..." You sweat dropped at his words, letting him lean up against you. "I think you mean fun...maybe."

You tell him. On the short journey to your apartment, he knocked over two plants and wouldn't stop groping your ass. Obviously, four beers is too much for him to handle. 

Pushing through the door, you walk him over to the bed right away, pushing him down. You pivoted to lock the door, but he grabbed your forearm. 

"Where are you going?" His half-lidded brown eyes stare into yours. "We got things to do." He starts to raise your shirt with his teeth, teasingly brushing his lips against your stomach. 

You blush, "I-i gotta close the door.", pulling away to do as you said. Turning around, you jumped from shock. Doug was right behind you, his tags clinking as he removed his shirt.

"W-what are you--- Mmm!" He was kissing you roughly against the door, delving his right hand deep into your pants. "S-someone's horny." You tease wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Shut up." He commands, carrying you over to the bed, placing his hands at each side of your head, staring at you.

"You ok?" You caress his cheek softly, giving him a peck. He nods, proceeding to rip the (f/c) shirt over your head, placing his right arm underneath it. And still staring... "Uh...are you sure nothings wrong?"

"Just thinking." You flip position, now straddling him with your hands on his chest. "About what?" 

He sits upright immediately, wrapping his left arm around you for increased closeness, cupping one of your breast with his right, "About which part of you I wanna taste first." 

With great embarrassment, you avert your eyes to the ceiling, until his face became parallel with your breast. He tweaked the nipple a bit, "So perky.", drawing his mouth near. "Perhaps I'll start here." You bite down on your lip, enjoying the slithering sensation, moaning softly as he tediously grinds against you. "(F/n)..." he lets out a guttural groan, sliding his hand up your back, gently ripping your head upward, your heart beating fast as your eyes meet his. "I think I'm falling."

You chuckle softly, "Maybe. Your drunk.", brushing a loc of his hair behind his ear.

"For you." He lies on back, bringing you with him. The touches he was sending your way weren't like any you felt before. They were light and warm; maybe, even meaningful.

"What are yo---Aahh--- saying, idiot!?"

"I think... I..." He covered his mouth with his hand. "I think...."

"You think what?" You pressed.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" He quickly slides from underneath you, jetting to the bathroom. The echoing of him relieving himself filled the room. This was a total surprise, but that's what happens when you chug four fifteen percent beers. Ten minutes passed.

"Should I wait up?" You call to him, sitting upright."

"NO --Aargh-- Just...no." He shuts the door.

You frustratedly reach for a square. 'What the hell was he going to say? and how am I going to sleep now? The sweet-talking Doug was a man unknown to you. It had never occurred to you that he could say such things, but it was all short lived. You lean back in bed releasing a cloud of smoke.

"I guess liquor is a truth elixir. Maybe..."

~Morning~

The rays from the skylight forced you to crack open your eyes, making you moan. Beside you was the sleeping Doug. If you recall correctly, he was saying absurd things last night. Being someone completely different. Not to mention he left you horny. 

You roll from your stomach to your side, running your fingers along his cheek. His lashes fluttered but he didn't wake. It's still strange that he's here, but comforting. Not only that, but he let his guard down in front of you. Could it be that his comfort zone is expanding, why is would he get drunk like that around you?

Guess there's a first for everything. Plus he said that... I'm falling for you? That probably doesn't mean what I think... 

You lean toward the nightstand, reaching for the (f/c) lighter and black box. Much to your surprise, it was empty though. I gotta stop chain smoking like that...cost a lot of money.

You stand to your feet, heading to the bathroom to freshen up. You couldn't very well start the morning without a smoke, it's like your coffee. When opening the cabinet for toothpaste, pain killers caught your sight. These would be great for Doug. He'll definitely appreciate it. Writing a note would probably be a good idea too. Just to let him know where you're heading.

~time skip~

You yawned stretching your arms over your head. It feels like you haven't had a proper walk in ages. That could be from all the intimacy though. Or could you even call it that? It's still hard to see what this relationship really is. Yearning, but never being yearned for. Giving, but never receiving. It's like your close, but not really. It's all so baffling.

Along the walk to Joel's shop, you spotted kids playing and other people just starting their day. It was refreshing to watch. All except this one guy. He was eyeballing you from the window of a shop. Something more like an intense glare. It was really uncomfortable then, but you didn't think about it again or bother to remember his face cause be had on shades. He's probably just having a bad morning.

The small shop of the old lady's came into view and so did a familiar blonde. "Heyyy, I haven't seen you in a few days." The guy spoke up as you came close.

Joel flips the page of her newspaper, "Me neither.", her eyes leaving the page for a split second, "You buy from someone else? What happened to loyalty?" She complains.

All you could do was shake your head, as you walked into the arms of Worick, who bestowed a kiss on your cheek. "Relax grams. I have just been busy."

"And what's your response for me?" Worick tilts his head with a soft smile, puffing on what you came to buy. It wasn't your brand though. 

"The same thing." You grin, taking the cigarette from his hand, placing it to your lips. Nonetheless, they all kill you the same. "Where's your partner?" Your eyes act on their own.

"Inside. Probably OD'ing." He jokes. Sort of. "I'm guessing you're here for smokes."

"Bingo." You turn to Joel, who is immediately unlocking her case and pulling out your favorite. "Its gonna cost an extra five as an absence fee." She places them on the counter, making you laugh and roll your eyes all at once.

Worick digs in his pocket, "I'll pay.", pulling out a twenty. You grab hold of his hand before he slips it to her, pursing your lips. "I can't let you do that." He chuckles a bit, "Of course you can.", handing her the money and you the pack.

"Thanks, but remember you offered." You tear it open right away.

He sends you an alluring glance, "Heh. I expect the same generosity next time we meet."

"Sure." You hurriedly place the cigarette in your mouth. Having his lighter already handy, Worick lights it for you, smirking, "That'll be 7 years of sexual favors." 

"I-idiot..." You mumble, a shade of crimson blooming on your face while you inhale.

Doug's POV:

Back at the apartment, Doug was rousing from his slumber, wiping the sleep out his eyes. He reached out to you, but there was only him. He slowly sat upright holding his head. The pounding let him know he got carried away.

Briefly scanning the room, he caught sight of the glass of water and aspirin on the kitchen counter. When he got out the bed, walking over there, a piece of paper was beneath it.

He picked up the bottle of pills, "Gone to get cigarettes.", downing a few with the water, "I should've known.", tossing the paper and heading to the bathroom. I suppose I'll head there too...

~time skip~

On the way up to your hotspot, Doug tried to remember if he said anything dumb last night. He tends to get a little rowdy when intoxicated, but all he could remember was his head in the toilet, just as he was about to get to the best part of you. What an epic fail.

Maybe I'll make it up to her tonight... Just as he thought that he laid eyes on you, but you weren't alone. Handyman? He frowned. 

You were so close to him, it started a fire inside him. What type of flame it was, was unknown to him. But all he knew was he didn't like it one bit. Seeing you smile and laugh with him. Letting him casually hold your hand and whisper things in your ear. 

What really ticked him off is that you were with a group of people, consisting of the granny, the mute, Connie, and him... So why were you off to the side with him having a good chat?

"(F/n)." He walked up smoothly, grabbing everyone's undivided attention. 

A smile spread on your lips, "Morning sleeping beauty." Next Worick addressed him, but he ignored him and gets back to you.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well after last night, I figured you could use the rest." You shrugged.

"Oh." Worick throws his arm around your shoulder, "What took place last night?"

Doug stepped forward, grabbing your forearm, pulling you away, answering, "Nothing. Let's get some grub. I'm starving."

"I just made fresh muffins." Connie spoke up. "There's plenty for everyone." She beams.

"No, tha--"

"We'd love to stay!" you replied, cutting Doug off.

"Yeah," Worick grabs your hand again, looking directly at him, "Can't say no to free food.", guiding you in, with his partner behind him. 

No, we wouldn't... Doug internally whines but follows your lead into the building. This made him go red in the face. Good thing your back was turned or you'd question his behavior. After all your eyes are pretty keen.

• • •

Having nearly spent the whole morning at Connie's, everyone started to depart. Before leaving Worick kissed you on the lips. It wasn't passionate, but it was downright disrespectful.

"Call me sometimes honey." you nod in response, watching his back and Nic leave. Then the two of you headed back toward your place. The whole walk there Doug was silent, but you took notice of that same guy from earlier glaring at you. Maybe he works at that place and hates his job. The minute you unlocked your door, he hurriedly dragged you in, slamming you back against it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" You furrow your brows deeply.

"Do you just go around kissing anyone?!" He gave a hard stare. 

You scoff, "I didn't initiate. It just happened.", pushing past him to the bathroom, but he wasn't going to let this go. In the mirror he was leaned up against the wall, knitting his brows. 

"Did that bastard holding your hand and feeling on your leg just happen too?! It's not like you stopped him!!"

"You need to chill." You laugh lightly, shaking your head.

He stalks closer, roughly grabbing you by your shoulders. "Don't hang out with him!" He yells.

"Relax." you place your hands atop his, making straight eye contact, "Its really nothing."

"IS THIS NOTHING TOO??!?"

Your face contorted with confusion and then anger. Was he really saying that? You move your hands down to his chest, furiously shoving him. "What the fuck are you saying!?!?!!" you push again. This was way out of context. He has to know that this is all his doing.

Furious, he reels you in tightly by the wrist, "I'm telling you not to see anyone!", hostility pouring out of him, "Don't dare let another man touch you!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO JEALOUS?!?!" You shot back, backing into the sink, once out of his clutches. It won't last long though.

Stepping your way, "BECAUSE YOUR MINE!!!" he takes hold of your blouse, ripping it clean open, forcing you onto the counter of the sink. You were in shock from his sudden proclamation. He definitely said that, right?

Finally letting his words ring out in his ears, he stops, turning tail to the bed and under the covers. You anxiously follow though.

"You're confusing me!" You rub your temple, bringing your voice back down to normal, "What is this?"

"..."

"Doug!" you hop in bed, snatching the blankets off. His face was beet red. He was surprised at himself too. To say that kind of thing... You straddled him, leaving no escape. "...You're not going to talk about this anymore, are you?"

"No." As if I could... He sighs.

"...Are you at least going to finish what you started?" You remove the rest of your of shredded (f/c) blouse. He closes his eyes in response. "Hmph... You've got some nerve, acting high and mighty like this. I'm not your girlfriend."

"I know that..." He grumbles irately. 

"Then act like it," you leaned over until your mouth was near his ear, seductively whispering, "and fuck me."

His eyes widen as you make your request. It was so lewd, as always, but he loved it. He sits up, removing his jacket and shirt. "Is that what you really want after having a screaming match?"

You gently kiss down his neck, forcing him to hold back his groans. "Of course. This is what we do..." He springs up vigorously, quickly claiming your body, unlike anyway he ever did before. With care and delicateness.

Like he loved you.

...But he didn't.

Did he?

~small time skip~

After three rounds of sex, he had merely forgotten what he was arguing for. The first was anger, the second frustration, and the third passion. This definitely makes up for last night...But what about just took place a few hours ago. Doug glances down at your sleeping form sprawled across his chest, stroking your (h/c) strands softly. It was truly a sight to behold and it felt rather amazing to have you in his arms. Maybe I am jealous...

"I guess you never know what you have until it's someone else's arms..." He yawns, setting a chaste kiss on your forehead, "I'm sorry, (F/n)." slowly drifting away.

But just as he goes, you come.

Idiot...

End.

(A/n: ughh it took forever to write this but here it is! Thanks for reading ✌)


	5. Five

Reader's POV:

"Um... Why the hell are we here?"

"Because this is my job." You walked up to the stone steps to a building, pulling the door open. "Come on."

"I don't know..." Doug grimaced, rubbing the nape of his neck. He was even taking a few steps back. Seems like he might be uncomfortable, given where you work, and you totally get it.

"My shift is starting. You know where to find me." As you entered through the door you glanced over your shoulder at him again, seeing if he was following, but he wasn't. The perplexed expression didn't help you figure out if he would either.

"(F/n), (F/n)!!" A small child came running into your arms and not to far behind came a group.

"Heyy, little people." You patted their heads. They were excited to see you, crowding you with hugs and stories. It was totally adorable.

"Come on, Let's go!" They tugged left and right, but decidedly confirmed that they all wanted to go to the playroom. 

The sound of the door opening filled your ears and then his voice. "(F/n)..."

"Wow, you've shocked me." You chortled, glancing over your shoulder. "Now, follow us. Please." 

"I'd rather not..."

You looked back to the children, telling them you'd just be a second. Of course, there was a rebel. There always is, but this tiny tot wouldn't understand a thing. 

Doug shortened the distance between you, now staring you in the face. It wasn't a good one either.

"I'm starting to think this really bothers you." You adjusted the brunette in your arms. Doug watched the whole time like it antagonized him a bit. You weren't sure why it would, but if it does, it'd be hard to find out.

"Yeah. I don't want to be hanging around brats all day."

"Hmph... Is that really it?" You raised a brow. 

"Yeah. Let's go back to your place."

You sighed, "I'd love to, but I have to pay rent." Sure, it was just a cook/janitor job, but the pay was great and you only had to work four hours. That's dinner, bedtime, cleaning, and then close. You honestly can't beat it.

"But why did you pick this place? It's filled with sad kids." he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"No, it's not and I like working here." You turned your back to him, pouting, "Besides, you're the only one who's on vacation. Then again, a suspension." you tapped your pointer finger on your chin, "And you still have four days to go, and no friends."

"Shut up..." He stepped forward, yanking on your cheek. "You're so fucking annoying."

"Language!" 

"What does he care? He's been fiddling with your chain for five minutes and he's like three and dumb." He yawned.

"DOUG!" you punched him in the shoulder. "That was so rude. Children have feelings, too." He's so ridiculous.

"Why did you choose to work at a Twilight orphanage, don't you know what that looks like?"

"No, I don't. Do tell though?" Might as well not play the guessing game. If you do that, chances are this will turn into a real drag. 

"It looks like a Normal taking pity on Twilights." 

"Is that it?"

This conversation could take a turn for the worst and you were supposed to clock in ten minutes ago. A fellow worker walked by and you grabbed their attention. For a favor, of course. Just to take the boy and to clock in for you, which she willingly obliged. Thank God for kind people like that, unlike Doug.

You stepped forward, caressing his cheek, "Don't you know me better than that?"

"I know your body."

You looked down at the floor with embarrassment, scoffing, "You're cute." He wasn't trying to be, but he managed.

"I'm serious though." He removed your hand from him, "We've only slept together up until now. I don't know much about you, but that you're a pain."

Up until now...? 

"Well, isn't that how things work," you placed your right hand on his neck, whispering in his ear, "Fuck buddy?"

Doug closed his eyes, his nose scrunched up, "You're right... Ignore what I said. I'll see you around." He started to walk off.

You didn't want to let him go, but stopping him would be no good. Work started twenty minutes ago. Why was he so upset though? It's not like you said anything hurtful. If anything, he was the one who did. It's not fair to assume things about someone's lifestyle based on where they work, after all. You understood though, but despite that, it's not what it looks like.

This misconception is because we're still total strangers...

"Feels like more, though..." Especially these last three days.

"(F/n)! We could really use your help in the kitchen!" A redhead guy called to you. "Coming!" you replied.

I can't think about this right now.

• • •

"Hey, take twenty." A fellow employee tossed you a rag to dry your hands. You finished up the last pieces of silverware and drained the sink. Dinner was just served and now almost all the children were in bed. A few tweens were still being rowdy, but its not much cause for concern, since you can clean around them.

You headed out the back entrance and sat on a crate outside, sparking up a much-awaited square. With each inhale, you thought of him. Where did he run off to and what was he doing? You removed the cellphone from your pocket, going down the contact list to his name. 

What do I even say...?

Just as you sent out the call a quiet voice spoke up.

"Uh... (F/n)?"

You looked toward the doorway of the orphanage. "Enis, what's up?" It's that kid you saved before.

The door creaked shut as he stepped out, his left arm hugging his right. "Um... I t-think you're in trouble."

A small chuckle escapes you, as you scrutinize your brows. "I leave some spots on the dishes or something?"

"What? No." He voices with frustration, fidgeting with the sleeve of his gray hoodie. "I mean literal dang----"

"Helloooooo!??" You blinked in surprise, putting the phone to your ear.

"Ah, Doug... I didn't expect you to answer." You breathed out, crushing the cigarette under your heel.

"Me either! What do you want?" He snappishly inquired, forcing you to roll your eyes.

"As impatient as ever..." You frown at the phone. Then your eyes land back on Enis, still on standby. "Wait a sec." You put the phone to your chest and stand up, hovering over toward him. "It's really late. You should get to bed." You usher him through the door.

He struggles against you frantically. "B-but you're not listeni---!"

"Look, kid," you place a hand on his head, "I have a call right now. Talk to me tomorrow, will ya?", gently patting it with the left end of your lip curled up.

He gives a defeated sigh and heads in, mumbling, "It'll be too late..." You don't think twice about it again though.

"Hey!!!! Are you still there?!!?"

You put the phone back to your ear and pull out another cigarette for the pains of listening to whiny little men.

"I'm here."

"Now what do you want??"

"Are you coming back to my place tonight? I want to talk to you about earlier." You started to stroll down the back alley, waiting for him to say something. The silence increased the speed of your heart rate. What was his answer going to be? Is he still upset?

"...When is your shift over?"

"Bout an hour from now." you replied, looking at the stars. They look better from your skylight. Especially when you're snuggled up with Doug beneath them.

"...Be there in a bit." He grumbled, ending the call. A smirk spread on your lips, as you took the phone from your ear and put it in your pocket. It's great that he's coming to pick you up, but what are you going to say on the walk there. You can't very well just take him back to your place and have sex. Not right away, at least.

I suppose I'll deal with that wall when I hit it. You smash the cherry of the stick against the brick exterior and start heading back to the door.

A sudden clatter of glass caught your attention and in the next instance, darkness.

Doug's POV:

"That girl..." He mumbles, staring at your name on his screen. He was currently sitting in Bastards drinking a few beers. He had no idea how to handle you. Not without acting like he's your boyfriend.

"Who was that, Doug?" His fellow dread head roommate leaned over his shoulder trying to check his phone.

"Get off me!" He shrugs Galahad away, jumping out his seat. "I'm leaving."

"Where ya heading?" Sitting beside him, Marco throws back a shot of vodka, glancing his way.

"To meet someone." He slapped down a few bills.

A knowing grin appears on Gal's face. "Going to see your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Doug strongly protests, his cheeks burning red. That only made them tease him more.

"So it is a girl." Alex came near from behind the bar, wiping the countertop and taking away empty cups. "What's her name?"

A buzzed Marco drew him closer, throwing his arm around his neck. "Yeah, what does she look like? Share your love life with us."

"No one is in love and none of your damned business." He threw his hood on, shoving Marco off. He turned to storm out but bumped into a broad chest, pissing him off. It was that blonde, patch-eyed bastard and the mute overdoser, who sat at the bar closest to Alex.

"Oh hey, Worick, Nich." Alex greeted him, followed by the rest of the bunch.

"S'up guys." He gives a nod to everyone, which they respond back to. All but Doug. He wasn't very fond of the handyman. He never told you, but on a few occasions, he caught Worick leaving your apartment. It made him nauseous, thinking about it.

"We were just talking about Doug's girlfriend. He's been sleeping out somewhere these last few nights." Galahad reached for Worick's hand giving it a firm shake. 

His blue eye landed on Doug. "Must be (F/n)." The mention of your name really got them talking.

A light bulb lights up over Alex's head, as she lifts a single finger. "The (h/c) girl that works at the orphanage?"

"I know of her." Marco spins around in his chair, fixing his jacket. "Connie says she's a good girl."

"She is, isn't she?" Worick nudges Nicholas and he nods in response.

Doug sighs, trying to escape the spotlight. "Alright, whatever. I'm going now." He turns his back to all of them, checking the time on his phone. At this rate, you'll be the one waiting on him.

"Take care of my girl." Worick cheerfully advised, as if it were an underlying threat.

Doug callously glanced over his shoulder. "She's not your girl."

"But she's not yours either. You said so yourself." Alex reminded him. Not that it was needed. That fact is always on his mind. Worick wore a smug mien as the rest gossiped and drew conclusions. Then, Galahad spoke up and asked who you were to him.

"An unattached, consistent fuck." He smirked, earning gasp from the bunch, strolling out carelessly. That actually sounds bad now. It's like he just stepped on the goodness of your name. He raked his dreads out his face, labeling himself an asshole.

• • •

"Shit... Where the fuck is she?" Doug grumbled, eyes scouting around his surroundings. It was getting colder by the second. He showed up half an hour late to get you, but that doesn't mean you should be gone. If you left, at least you could've given a heads up. But he still wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt.

Nearly an hour passed before he left the steps of the orphan home. He figured he'd head back to your place, but not before calling you. When he did, it went straight to voicemail.

"Strange..." He glances at the cell, flipping it closed. Well, guess it doesn't matter since he's about fifteen minutes away from your place now.

Once he made it, he charged up the flight of stairs and caught his breath. He couldn't allow you to see him out of shape. Stepping forward, he gave a solid three knocks to the door. Five minutes passed. The next thing he did was call your phone and knock on the door. Maybe you went to sleep.

Zero response...

Is she mad that I was late?

He banged on the door. "(F/n), you there? It's Doug. I'm sorry for making you wait... You gonna open up?!"

A door to the far right of the hall opened, an elderly lady stepped out. "She's not there! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh... Sorry." He confusedly scratched his head. "Get out of here!" She shooed his direction. "Tch." he flipped his hood back on, fleeing the building. Why weren't you home? There's not a single thing to do at this time of hour. He made a fifth call, but nothing changed.

All that he could do now is go home and try again tomorrow, before jumping to any wild conclusions.

Yeah...that would be best.

~Morning~

"Hey...."

"..."

"Hey!!! Get off my steps!" Doug flutters his eyes, slowly coming to when suddenly cold water came crashing down on his face. He pops up, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The grayed woman points her bony finger to a sign. "No loitering! No matter if your (F/n)'s boyfriend; you pissing drunkard." she snootily throws her head back, now getting back to watering her flowers.

"(F/n)...?" That's right, she didn't come home. He wipes the water out his eyes with his sleeve. And neither did I... I gotta stop drinking like that. "Hey," he stood up, "did she come back?"

"No," the woman places her left hand on her hip, "but when you see her tell her rents due."

End.

(A/n: I hope you enjoyed reading this! Also Happy new Years! We all get a fresh start to do better! Hopefully I'll discipline myself in writing more, but don't be upset if I don't. I'm stubborn lol but be a better new yet same you!!😀)


End file.
